wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Trooper
Fire Troopers (German: Feuersoldaten) are enemies who first appear in Wolfenstein: The New Order. They share some similarity to Deathshead's Commandos and the Rocket Trooper due to having bulky armour. Description Despite their name, they do not have flamethrowers. They serve as heavily armoured elite infantry units carrying shotguns loaded with special ricochet shrapnel. Overview By the end of World War II the Third Reich became the absolute leader in military technology. Some research included making a new type of deep ocean scuba-diving suit and equipment for frogmen of the Kriegsmarine (German Navy). With new advanced equipment, Kriegsmarine frogmen are used to guard deep sea facilities and offer fleet protection. These heavily-armored frogmen are also employed as security guards for dealing with high-risk situations. Because their suits provide them protection against environmental hazards including radiation, they also often have a secondary role as first responders to radiation leaks and other nuclear related accidents occurring on naval vessels and facilities. Strategy Fire Troopers can be a problem when not prepared to deal with them. At close range, the shotgun is the best weapon to use against them. At medium range, some Tesla grenades and the Assault Rifle will do the trick. At the longest ranges, try to use the Marksman rifle or the laser to take shots at them. When dealing with them, make sure you have substantial health and armor, as they drain away quickly at close range. However, if the player is partially concealed in cover, the spread of their shotgun shrapnel means that most of the incoming damage will be blocked by the cover. At the Uber difficulty level, Fire Troopers can absorb a tremendous amount of firepower from non-explosive weaponry, but are highly susceptible to sustained fire from the AR Marksman's secondary fire function (i.e., from its automatic plasma rifle function). Combined with the fact that some Fire Troopers dual wield shotguns, fighting them at close range on this difficulty is a death wish. The best tactics is to use LKW's Targeting Scope to unleash the full power of this weapon (especially if there are wall chargers nearby to replenish the LKW afterwards). It is usually enough to empty the full LKW to kill one, though it will depend on the body parts that the Targeting Scope locks on to (adjust your aim with the highlighted squares to try for torso or head shots). It's best to shoot at closer ranges while moving around them. Another highly effective option would be the under-barrel Rocket Launcher on the Assault Rifle 1960. Two direct rocket hits are enough to take down a Fire Trooper, even on Uber. The tanks attached to their back can also be shot, which will result in an explosion. While this will not necessarily kill the Fire Trooper outright, it will cause significant damage and stun them temporarily, allowing follow-up fire to finish them off. Advantages against you * Shotgun blasts at close range from these guys can be powerful and painful. * Their thick armor renders Fire Troopers far tougher than their inferior regulars. * At later levels, Fire Troopers use ricochet shrapnel shells, which have bouncing pellets that can hit you around a corner if you are not careful. * Fire Troopers have the ability to dual-wield like you, doubling their firepower. They can either be encountered dual-wielding (rarely), or even pick up a shotgun from another fallen trooper. Disadvantages against you * Headshots can make short work of Fire Troopers. Use an assault rifle, AR marksman, or handgun. * The air tank on the Fire Trooper's back explodes if it takes too much damage. Trivia *The use of specialized shotgun troops by the Nazis seems fairly unlikely, as throughout both World Wars, the Germans (like most European armies) loathed shotguns and their use on the battlefield, complaining that they were inhumane weapons. Confrontations would be handled with submachine guns and rifles. However, with Deathshead seemingly running the Reich, he may have changed that for practicality's sake. Although in the Second World War, shotguns were used by Germans (specifically pilots in the luftwaffe). *However, judging by the fact that their shotguns are fully automatic and magazine-fed, it may make some sense for these units. *The Firetrooper seems to be the successor of the Heavy Soldier from The Old Blood. *As frogmen, the Fire Troopers would come under the Kriegsmarine's special operations command, the Kommando der Kleinkampfverbände, rather than it's naval infantry branch, the Marine-Infanterie. Gallery 36962_2_4.jpg|A Fire Trooper in the halls of the U-Boat 316_22.jpg|Fire Trooper concept art Category:Nazi Soldier Category:The New Order enemies Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Nazis Category:Enemies Category:Kriegsmarine Category:Axis Category:Technology